the start of a beautiful relationship
by amber eyed wolf
Summary: it's not hard to be noticed when you have red hair and green eyes especially by a group of marauders. Please review! My first fic so be nice!


**            Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Sirius, (but if I did he would still be alive now!) Don't own Remie (*cry cry* if I did he wouldn't be so alone now). James is J.K.Rowlings, so is Peter murdering traitor and blaming it all on poor Sirius. I own Crystal and Evelyn. Mine! **

**Evelyn Graystone was looking for Sirius Black. They had met in Diagon alley, when Evelyn was looking for a wand; she had accidentally turned his hair pink! Evelyn was 4'10 and very pretty for her age. Her hair was fiery red that turned heads all around platform 9 ¾. She had dazzling emerald green eyes that seemed to see deep into your soul. Though her hair was fire red, she had a very mild temper. Her best qualities were her loyalty, and her tendency to forgive anything. Only her friends saw the Evelyn who was a brave, reckless rebel. **

**            Evelyn was a fun-lover at heart and a pranker by nature, she told amazing lies, that often got her out of tight spots. **

**            "'cuse me are you Evelyn Graystone?" a boy with shaggy caramel hair and amber eyes?! **

**            "Who did you know?"**

**            "Oh I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of Sirius black. He told _me _to find you 'cause he's a lazy-ass, it's kind of hard to miss you if you know what I mean,"**

**            "Oh," Evelyn laughed. "My hair?"**

**            "Sirius said it was red, but I didn't he meant really-sticks-out-in-a-crowd-red!" **

**            "So, do they serve food on the train, I'm really hungry," asked Evelyn worried.**

**            Remus laughed. "There's a cart that comes around with candy," **

**            Evelyn smacked her lips, "even better!" **

**            The two of them walked to the very end of the train to the last compartment and Remus slid open the door. **

**            "Found her Sirius," said Remus sitting down next to the window on one side of Sirius. "You owe me!"**

**            "Oh come on Remie, I was being admired, you know how I love to be admired!" Sirius complained, to Evelyn he said, "Lovely to see you again please don't mind Remus moping-" "I'm not mopping!" "-So anyway that's James.." he aid pointing to a waving boy with messy jet black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. "…Peter…" He had dirty blonde eyes and dark blue eyes. "…Crystal…" this crystal happened to be Evelyn's friend from the age of 3. Her clear light blue eyes widened in surprise. Evelyn had always envied Crystals slightly bushy incredibly blonde hair. **

**            "Evelyn?" **

**            "One and the same," she smiled.**

**            "I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts!"**

**            "Some best friend you are! I haven't heard from you for weeks!" **

**            "Sorry, we went to visit my nutty grandmother!" Crystal groaned.**

**            Evelyn gasped. "The one who thinks she's a cowboy/secrete agent/biker/writer ad calls me sergeant ketchup?" **

**            "Yes! Now she calls me agent lemon!" the boys could not hold in their laughter anymore. **

**            Five minutes later the train had left the station. All of them were involved in one type of entertainment or another. About half an hour into the ride the compartment door slid open to reveal a tallish boy with platinum blond hair and cold blue eyes. Behind him were two apes of people. **

**            "Well, well what have we here?" he said coolly. **

**            "Hello Lucious," said Sirius boldly. Lucious' eyes narrowed in annoyance. He surveyed the group and laughed. **

**            "Really Black I thought you could better then this," his gaze rested on Remus who was looking down looking uncomfortable. "A lupin? A dirt poor Lupin?" Remus went red and said nothing. **

**            "Lay off him Mayfloy!" James said standing up. **

**            "Oh so Potter is defending the Lupin," He took another look and pretended Peter wasn't even there. "Hello Crystal!" **

**            "Goodbye Lucious," said Crystal coldly, examining her nails. **

**            Then he saw Evelyn he just starred at her then gasped, "and who are you?"**

**            "Evelyn Graystone," she said expressing no emotion.  He nodded and told Sirius. "Your good Black very good," Evelyn knew he was talking about her. She starred Lucious in the eyes, "I would rather not be referred to as live stock,"**

**            He sneered and slammed the door shut and stalked away. **

**            The trip was mostly uneventful. All of them talked and became quick friends. As the left the train Sirius put on arm over James' shoulder and draped the other over Evelyn's. Evelyn laughed and did the same to Crystal while James added Peter to their line. **

**            "Remus get over here!" said Crystal. He joined happily. **

**            As he walked into the sunset to the boats, Sirius happily declared: "I hereby dub us the Marauders!" **

**            "Agreed!" Evelyn and Crystal said in unison. **

**            "No name would fit better!" said James. Peter nodded furiously. They waited for Remus' answer. **

**            He grinned, "I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship!" **

****************************************************************************

**            "Peter!" James yelled. **

**            "What?"**

**            "Your sinking the boat man!" Evelyn said in heavy jamicain accent.**


End file.
